wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Think Like a Man
Think Like a Man Lyrics Ginger: Hey lo lo Hey la lo lo lo Hey la lo lo lo Hey la la lo lo Charice (and Ginger): (But in love, love, love) You gotta act like a woman And think like a a man Izzy: Why you call me your dream bed And foolish of me I believe that You said every king needs his queen babe That’s why you needed me baby Right in between lost and love You go and mess things up Now there’s no we babe There’s just you and there’s me baby There was us, there was trust There was happen and change, I know Silly you, silly me, silly us, what I’ve wait Charice (and Ginger): (But in love, love, love) You gotta act like a woman And think like a a man (Tristan: You gotta think like a man, oh!) (But in love, love, love) (Tristan: No!) (Tristan: hey, yeah) You gotta act like (Tristan: act like) a woman (Tristan: woman) And think like a a man (Tristan: yeah) Tristan: Now I’m gonna keep it realer with you now that I ever been Wish we would never been, girl we was better friends You didn’t had to tell me, what went right and when Um why I didn’t need it, Cause you wasn’t my girlfriend, we had a good thing You were a combining hitting, ooh give me that good thang Then after we were finished, You go your way, I go my way, it was whatever Tell me what ever happens Think this wanna gonna be better And now i’m telling you lies, All because I hate to see the tears in your eyes Of course I want my cake, and needed too, i’m a guy And of course, you don’t understand, But you would if you thought like a man in love Charice (and Ginger): (But in love, love, love) (Tristan: Oh, in love, in love, in love) You gotta act like (Tristan: act like) a woman (Izzy: Ahh) (Tristan: woman) And think like a a man (Tristan: You gotta think like a man, oh!) (But in love, love, love) (Izzy: Whoa!) You gotta act like (Tristan: You gotta act like) a woman (Tristan: a woman) And think like a a man (Tristan: think like a man) Elliott: Time cost money and it’s so expensive Versace, lenny got these women blowing kisses Leaning on my auto, she’s so photogenic Can I take a picture, she’s my mona lisa Living like a princess in a fairy tale You know them people up in barney show and tell Bentley black and not a ninja see no poney tail 5 karat yellow diamond you don’t know me well Penthouse, set the drunks, it don’t call and sell She called the night at twom I had to call the cab You don’t understand it’s altitude i’m balling at I’m at the game on the wood where the owner at Izzy and Ginger: Soldiers from ’bout the same, Boy you tell me everything Yeah you show me how you think, You’re the only one to blame It’s such a shame, Izzy: Yeah should lost the game you tell me how to play Charice (and Ginger): (and Tristan: But in love) (love, love, love) (Tristan: Hey yeah) You gotta act like (Tristan: gotta act like) a woman (Tristan: a woman) and think like a man (Tristan: You gotta think like a man) (But in love, love, love) (Tristan: love) (Izzy: I gotta think pretty, ah!) You gotta act like (Tristan: act like) a woman (Tristan: woman) and think like a man (Tristan: Oooh) Tristan with Charice: (Ginger: Hey lo lo, Hey la lo lo lo) Act like a woman, act like a woman (Ginger: Hey lo lo, Hey la lo lo lo) Gotta act like a woman (Ginger: Hey lo lo, Hey la lo lo lo) Act like a woman, act like a woman (Ginger: Hey lo lo, Hey la lo lo lo) Gotta act like a woman Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs